


I Hurt Myself Today

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Protective Sam Winchester, will somebody please look after my angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	I Hurt Myself Today

Set at the end of Season 5 ep 17 99 Problems and leading into the start of Season 5 ep 18 Point of No return

 

 

.

 

Castiel, Angel of Thursday, Warrior, Captain, was not one to be beaten easily. But sometimes his foes managed to work out what he was and how to best him and then… well, then he really was in trouble.

The Enochian uttered by the Whore of Babylon was one of those times.

As the incantation left her lips Castiel collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain, hardly aware of his surroundings as flames seemed to burn through his very core. The noise of the fight became muffled as if it had moved away into the distance. Castiel tried to keep track of what was happening but it was taking all he had to keep himself together.

Somehow the Winchesters defeated her, he had no knowledge of how. But afterwards, as Dean half carried him out to the Impala, the implications of their victory prayed on Castiel’s mind. If Dean had defeated the Whore of Babylon then he must be a true servant of heaven, which meant….

And then Sam’s concerns were expressed before Castiel could voice his own. Dean was going to say ‘Yes’ to Michael. It was the only answer.

On their return to the motel Castiel had been deposited onto one of the beds and for once he found himself happy to stay there. His vessel felt as though he had been burnt to a crisp, and his thoughts were as dark as his injuries. Dean was going to say ‘Yes’. Everything he had been through to this point was going to be for nought.

The Pastor, a good man, still looked a little shell shocked as Sam raced out of the door to try to stop his brother from leaving. But after a couple of minutes the younger Winchester returned to them.

“He’s gone,” explained Sam, a little pointlessly.

“And I must do the same,” replied Pastor Gideon. “My friends, everyone in the town. They need me.”

Sam nodded his understanding. “I can’t give you a ride now, sorry.”

“Not a problem.” Pastor Gideon gripped Sam’s hand with a “God be with you,” and then he, too, left.

Castiel finally found his abused voice, which was more deep and gravelly than ever due to the recent excessive alcohol intake.

“Sam.”

“I’m sorry, man. Are you okay?”

“Yes…I…”

Castiel struggled to sit up, reaching a hand out to Sam that wasn’t ignored. Sam helped Castiel to sit up, leaning him back against the headboard, then sat down, heavily, on the side of the bed.

“What the hell happened back there?”

“The Enochian she used was very strong,” explained Castiel.

Sam reached out a hand and laid it on Castiel’s burning hot forehead. “Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?”

“No, thank you, Sam. I think it will fade in time. It’s just rather unpleasant.”

“Define ‘unpleasant’.”

Castiel thought about it for a moment before answering. “Internal combustion.”

“Cass, you are the master of understatement.”

“Thank you.”

Sam smiled, just a flicker, then his smile faded and he turned a watery gaze towards the stricken angel.

“We’ve lost him.”

“No, we haven’t, Sam.”

“He’s going to say ‘Yes’, we both know it.”

“There’s still time to stop him.”

“If we can find him.”

“Yes, but think about it, where would he go?”

“He’d find a way to get a message to Zachariah.”

“Yes, that’s true. But not straight away. Not if he intended to... finish it.”

Sam swallowed, audibly. “You really think…?”

“Concentrate, Sam. He has nothing left, no other option. Dean ‘I’m going to save the world’ Winchester is going to sacrifice himself but before he does he needs to put his affairs in order. Where would he go?”

The cloud across Sam’s face cleared. “Lisa. He’d go to Lisa.”

Sam knew where to find his brother. And he would bring him back. Because they had a devil to ice.


End file.
